A user's web browsing history is a rich data source representing a user's implicit and explicit interests and intentions, and of completed, recurring, and ongoing tasks of varying complexity and abstraction, and is thus a valuable resource. As the web continues to become ever more essential and the key tool for information seeking and retrieval, various web browsing mechanisms that organize a user's web browsing history have been introduced. These web browsing mechanisms range from mechanisms that organize a user's web browsing history using a simple chronological list to mechanisms that organize a user's web browsing history through visitation features, such as, uniform resource locator (URL) domain and visit count.